


Running From the Truth

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Loki, Intersex Loki, Laufey bad Parenting, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Odin tries to get it right, Protective Steve, Protective Thor, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Thor Is a Good Bro, loki trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki finds out the truth of his birth, rather than take the throne, he decides that he can't stay on Asgard and goes to Midgard to hide from Odin and Frigga.  But there are others who are interested in Loki.  Some for love, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts).



> Thank you ThePhoenixandtheDragon for giving me this idea. I hope it's close to what you had in mind.
> 
> The first chapter in almost all the Vault confrontation between Loki and Odin. it is setting the scene and the next chapter will be up soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out the truth.

Loki stood before the pedestal on which sat the Casket of Ancient Winters. He was afraid. He wanted it not to be true, he wanted what happened on Jotunheim to have been some Frost Giant trick. He swallowed and slowly reach out, picking up the Casket. 

“Stop!!” shouted Odin. He stood halfway down the steps, unsure if his should get closer.

“Am I cursed?” asked Loki, unwilling to turn around.

“No” Odin replied.

“What am I?”

“You are my son.”

Loki puts the Casket back and turns to face the Allfather. Loki's skin was now deep blue, raised marks running all over and his eyes were blood red. Now he wasn’t holding the Casket, his normal image began to return but there was no denying the truth any longer. Loki was Jotun.

“What more than that?” Loki growled. 

Odin refused to meet Loki’s eye. He shoulder dropped as if suddenly being weighted by a great burden. Loki watched him and more truth dawned on him for the first time. He slowly advanced to Odin. 

“The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?” asked Loki, glaring at his ‘Father’, his betrayer. This man was worse than Thor in every way possible, Thor was at least honest in his hated on the Jotun.

Odin sighed. Frigga had warned him that one day the truth would come out in a way he wouldn’t expect. His wife was always right in the end.

“No.” Odin paused for a second, as if readying himself. “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring………abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son.”

Loki was nearly floored by the revelation. “Laufey's son?”

“Yes” Odin said sadly, knowing that it would hurt Loki just a little more.

“Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?” asked Loki struggling to keep the tears from his eyes

“You were an innocent child.” Said Odin hoping it would be enough. It wasn’t.

“No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?” Loki demanded. He was no fool, Odin always had plans within plans. When Odin remained silent he screamed “Tell me!”

“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter.” 

Loki tried not to think about the ways that that peace could have been achieved. He felt a little sick of what could have been asked of him.

“So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me.” Rambled Loki a little unsure of what he was saying.

“Why do you twist my words?” asked Odin with pain in his voice. Loki didn’t care right now for Odin’s pain.

“You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?” Loki demanded again.

“You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth.” Replied Odin, desperate for Loki to believe him.

“What, because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?” Loki voice was full sorrow and hurt.

“No, no...” Odin pleaded.

“It all makes sense now. Why you favoured Thor all these years.” Loki was now being driven solely by his grief. It so completed consumed him, he failed to notice how weak Odin was becoming. He had advanced on the Allfather. Odin sat back on the steps and Loki loomed over him. “Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!”

Loki watched as the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep. His mind swayed from a desire to kill his betrayer, to a need to help his father. The need won out. Loki reached out and took Odin’s hand.

“Guards! Guards, please help.” Loki shouted.

 

Loki watched as the guards lifted Odin gently from the floor. He would be taken to his chambers where Frigga would watch over him. This was not a normal Odinsleep, Loki could tell. Odin and Frigga had always know of its approach and had prepared beforehand. This time there had been no warning.

Loki was confused. His Father and Mother had lied to him all his life. There were only a few people that he trusted and because of two of them, the world he knew was gone. The only other person in his life that mattered was Thor who was banished on Midgard, possibly forever and Loki wasn’t sure that he didn’t know the truth too.

Suddenly Loki didn’t want to be there anymore. He wanted to get away from those who hurt him. To be free from his captors. That was what he truly was, a Prisoner of War, a blood prize. The only problem was, where he could go so as not to be discovered? There were only 2 realms that would not recognise him on sight. Svartalfheim was a wasteland and would offer him little or no protection. There was then only Midgard, Earth as the mortals called it. Only there, he could hide. All he had to do was stay away from his brother.

Loki teleported away from the Palace and landed in a meadow as far away as his magic would take him. He cast a cloaking spell around himself, to hide from Heimdall. Only then did he open the doorway he needed. The doorway to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve meet. Loki is determined to know him better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this Chapter is lifted from Captain America. After that we are in to the unknown.

Loki had traveled around Midgard for a little over a year. He discovered that there many secrets scattered around the ruins that covered the realm. He studied magic long forgotten by Earth’s own people, from a dozen cultures and had learnt more than he could have imagined. None of it was really new to him, but it offered insight to the real history of this realm. The mortals had great potential when they were ready.

Now, he wanted to see the wonders of the modern Midgard and the best place to see that was America. He visited New York first. According to the histories of the country, this was where immigrants would arrive so it seemed appropriate for Loki to begin. He leant quickly that with enough currency which he could create in seconds, almost every door was open to him.

 

Loki had arrived a week before and acquired a residence to live in, a penthouse apartment. It was very comfortable even compared to the standards he had been use to on Asgard. He like it so much that he decided to use the city as a base and explore from. He wondered at the lights and commotion of the metropolis. Asgard was quite by comparison. 

Loki was sitting outside a coffee shop on Times Square when a commotion drew his attention. He stood and walked away from the table to get a better view. He was bowled over by a young man who was running from something. The man was moving faster than should have been possible for a human and was strong enough to knock a surprised Loki off his feet. The man had amazing reflexes and caught Loki, stopping him from hitting the sidewalk. Their eyes met and something passed between them. Loki couldn’t miss the handsome face, the blond hair, the shining blue eyes and the impressive muscles that were outlined under his tight shirt. Unlike his muscle bound brother, this man was gentle and set Loki back on his feet with ease.

Before anything else could happen, they were surrounded by SUV’s. The man moved away from Loki a little, but not too far. A man with an eye patch got out of the car and walked to the blond.

“At ease, soldier!” said the older man. He was dressed all in black and was clearly in charge.

The blond looked confused, but relaxed in response to the order. Loki guessed that he must be a warrior from the realm.

The older man continued “Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” demanded the blond. One of the others from the SUV’s began moving the onlookers away including Loki. Loki simply used his magic to hear the conversation from the greater distance.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years.” The older man explained. Loki was raised an eyebrow. What sort of man could be alive after 70 years asleep, especially a mortal? The man hadn’t looked a day over 30. Loki moved slightly so he could see this Cap’s face. The poor man looked lost, unsure of himself.

“You going to be okay?” ask the man with eye patch, who did look genuinely concerned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just... I had a date.” Cap said absently. The others from the car guided Cap to one of the other SUVs. Before he got in, Cap seemed to search the crowd. Loki moved forward again and Cap saw him, catching his eye again then got into the back of the SUV. Loki felt certain he would see the strange man again, in fact he would make sure of it.

 

4 weeks after he had woken up from the ice in the hospital room, Steve Rogers was sitting Central Park, looking at the world around him. He couldn’t believe that everyone he had ever known was gone, that everything he thought he knew was changed forever. He had already lost two very important people from his life, but was just starting to move on with Peggy. When he met Peggy, Steve found he was really starting to like her and had begun to think of starting a family. Then fate decided that he should be frozen and have everything he ever known stripped away, leaving him with only the raw emptiness he had felt long before the ice.

At least he wasn’t completely abandoned. SHIELD had been set up by Peggy and Howard after the War and from some reason the organisation had never really given up looking for him. Once he was realised from medical, Director Fury has provided him with an apartment and an account while he got himself settled into his new life. Fury was keen to have Steve on board, working as an Operative for SHIELD. He had introduced Steve to some of the handlers including Phil Coulson. The guy was a Captain America nut, but also really friendly. He was running a few classified projects which he had hinted could use Steve’s help. He said he would consider it.

 

Steve was jolted from his thoughts when a man sat down beside him. It took him a few seconds to recognise the man from the coffee shop on the day he woke up. The man who’s face had filled his dreams for weeks. Steve had pages covered in his image from the beautiful lines of his jaw to the long dark hair and piercing green eyes. He looked positively edible in an emerald green t-shirt and black jeans.

“It is nice to see you again.” the man said. His voice was smooth and made Steve go weak at the knees. “Those nice men dragged you away before I got a chance to say hello.”

“Umm. Hi. I’m sorry for knocking you over. It was a bit of a bad day for me, a really bad day.” Steve said, trying not to stare at his companion and failing.

“Think nothing of it. I have been in this city of a month and have yet to see another escorted away in a manner such as yours. This makes you very dangerous or very important and I am interested to see which it is.” The man said, his eyes fixed on Steve’s. He not only didn’t seem to mind Steve staring, he was doing a fair bit himself.

“Well, I’m not dangerous unless you’re trying to take over the world and I’m not important. I just do my job.” replied Steve, looking at his feet to stop looking at the guys eyes.

“We shall see, Cap. And as I know your name it seems only proper to give you mine, I am Loki.” Loki extended his hand to Steve. 

Steve looked up and took the offered hand, surprised by the firm grip. This Loki was stronger than he looked. “Cap’s a nickname. I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. Some people call me Captain America.”

Loki simply nodded and Steve nearly fell off his seat. Most people he had met recognised his really name and everyone knew Captain America, but this guy didn’t jump up or beg for photo and autograph. He simply nodded. Steve found it oddly refreshing.

Loki on the other hand realised that Steve had expected him to know precisely who he was. He needed to say something to explain the reason he was ignorant. “You must forgive me, I haven’t really paid much attention to the world outside my research. I study ancient cultures as a bit of a hobby.” It was mostly the truth anyway.

Steve nodded, not entirely convinced, but decided he didn’t really care. He told Loki his history and found Loki a good listener. Loki on the other had told Steve of the places he had visited since he arrived on Midgard, but nothing personal. It would take time for him to trust anyone in the realm, even the attractive former soldier. Time slipped by and soon they realised they had been talking for over an hour.

“I fear it is time I left. It was nice to see you again, Steve. I hope we shall meet each other again soon.” Loki said calmly, waiting to see the reaction.

“Wait” said Steve. “Look, I know this is really forward and please feel free to hit me if you want, but you’re the only person I know who isn’t SHIELD. Can I get your number or something? I don’t want to sound desperate but I need someone on the outside I can talk to.”

Loki smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket. Steve did the same, but then looked at it a little frustrated. “I haven’t really got the hang of this thing yet. I think they expect me just to learn about all this new technology overnight.”

Loki looked sympathetic. It had taken him some time to understand the need for technology on this realm. There was no real magic anymore so they depended on machines instead. Loki found he had to adapt and was soon proficient, though he still made mistakes. The only reason he had a phone until now was so that he would fit in. Now he was very glad he had one. He took Steve’s phone, punched in his number then rang himself. Satisfied, he returned the phone to Steve and stood. 

“There you are. I am free most days if you wish to talk. Goodbye Steve.”

“Bye Loki”

Steve watched as Loki left the Park. He wasn’t sure what he expected from the strange man, but he felt happier that he had since he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve joins SHEILD and our couple get closer.

Steve decided to take Fury up on his offer. At least if he was part of SHIELD, Steve felt like he was still doing his bit. He had been given the Serum so that he could help people and he wasn’t going to do that sitting in the apartment. He joined a small team which focused on search and rescue operations. He was pleased to find that his handler was Coulson and was intrigued by the other team specialist, a former Russian Agent called Natasha Romanov. Like Steve, she had her own code name, Black Widow and was primarily infiltration and information gathering. She also did a little wet work. Steve gathered that there were others intended for the team, but at present they were proving a little harder to recruit.

Steve and Loki had met up regularly since the park and Steve found he really enjoyed the other man’s company. Steve careful about exploring anything more than friendship right now. He didn’t want to scare Loki away by coming over to strong and he needed Loki to ground him even if it was just as friends.

Steve wasn’t even sure if Loki was interested in men. When he was growing up you hid what you were, only coming out to people who you were sure about. This new age where being gay was part of normal life still made Steve a little uncertain. He was sure that Loki liked him but that didn’t mean anything as people were generally far more open about their feeling then they use to be.

Loki was a hard man to read. He made no effort to reveal more about himself other than his first name, that he researched ancient cultures (mostly South America at the moment) and Steve guessed from his accent, that Loki had grown up in England, something he never confirmed or denied. The rest was a mystery and Loki actively avoided answering any questions he was asked and Steve didn’t push. He didn’t even have a last name yet and they had been talking for 3 months now. Steve wondered what he was hiding from, but figured that Loki would tell him in the end. If, of course, they ended up where Steve wanted them to go.

 

Steve just got back off a retrieval mission, getting out agents who had been kidnapped by a man called Doom. Steve hated this new type of villain, the kind that had powers beyond a normal human. Steve wasn’t a bigot. He wasn’t a normal human anymore either, but he didn’t go out of his way to hurt and kill people. Doom and people like him seemed to delight in hurting the innocent and that infuriated Steve more than anything else.

His phone rang just as he got out of the shower. He didn’t need to look at the caller ID, he knew who it was.

“Hey Loki, you ok?” he said. Loki always knew somehow when he was back from a mission and always called after the debriefing was over. He knew that it should make him wary but he loved hearing the other man’s voice too much to care.

“Hey Steve. I am well and yourself?” replied Loki, an upbeat tone in his voice. 

“Just got back in town. The mission wasn’t too bad.” Steve had told Loki of his involvement in SHIELD, but no details about the mission’s themselves and Loki didn’t push. Steve could hardly deny he was working for a Secret organisation after what Loki had already seen, but he wasn’t stupid. He trusted Loki, but he knew that it could put him in danger from anyone who wanted to find out more about SHIELD. At least Steve didn’t have to make up excuses like the other agents who had friends on the outside.

“That is good to hear. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight. Say 7.”

Steve smiled at the invitation. “Sounds great, should be out of here in an hour so I’ll see you there.”

The other man agreed and hung up. Steve was now in a hurry to get himself cleared to leave and nearly bumped into Natasha who was just entering the locker room. She grinned to herself when she saw the happy look on Steve’s face. It was good to see that the super soldier was settling in and she would put money on there being a girl involved somewhere. She knew she should be telling Coulson or Fury but she felt that Steve needed some privacy and Fury was well known for being controlling when it come the lives of his Operatives, she should know.

 

Loki entered the bar just before 7. It was still early and he spotted Steve sitting in their normal booth. The bar was a nice little place, the food was simple, comforting and Steve really enjoyed the atmosphere. A sudden idea struck Loki. He hadn’t had much chance to create some mischief since he arrived on Earth. Now he had the opportunity to have a little fun and see if he was right about Steve. 

Loki and Steve had become close over the last few months but Steve still kept him at arm length when it came to becoming more than friends. Loki wanted Steve not just physically, but also as a confident, someone he could trust with the truth. He want to tell Steve everything, but feared that if he didn’t want Loki in the same way he would be betrayed again. Loki needed to be sure.

Loki sent Steve a text claiming he had been delayed but would be with him soon. He watched as Steve checked his phone and slowly tapped out his reply. Steve was gradually catching up with the rest of the world and could use most of the everyday thing that most mortals took for granted. The message arrived on Loki’s phone seconds later, a simple ‘ok get here when you can’.

 

Loki grinned to himself and used his magic to change the glamour that hid his form into a women. While he couldn’t remove it, now knowing it was there meant Loki could change it the suit his needs. She was now an attractive blond with golden skin and chocolate eyes. She worn a shimmering silver number which was just revealing enough to draw the attention from every male in the room but not enough to be considered inappropriate. In fact the only man who wasn’t looking at her was Steve. He had glanced at her while looking for Loki to arrive, but had turned to his phone again. Loki sailed across the room and slid into the booth next to him. Steve nearly jumped out of his skin, but settled quickly. 

“Can I help you, miss?” he asked. He smiled at the lady sitting next to him but it was polite and distant, nothing more. 

“You looked lonely over here by yourself. Why don’t we try a little conversation and few drinks?” Loki said sweetly.

“Thank you, but I’m waiting for someone, he should be along in a minute.” Steve edged away, while trying to look like he wasn’t.

“Well let me keep you company till then. You never know, you may not want me to leave.” Loki reached over to squeeze his hand gently.

“Miss, you are a beautiful women and I’m sure you will make someone very happy, but I’m not the man. I’m sort of interested in someone else.” Said Steve, trying not to offend. Loki nodded slowly and her heart danced. “I take it that this someone will be arriving soon?” Steve’s blush was all the answer she needed “I’d better leave you then. I hope you have a good evening.”

Loki leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek, making him blush even more. She stood and walked away, changing back again to his normal form as soon as he was out of sight of the rest of the room. He gave it a few minutes, allowing Steve to regain his composure.

Loki re-entered the bar and went straight to their booth. Steve smiles as he sits down, but this smile was warm and Loki noted that Steve’s eyes ran up his body. Now Loki was confident of Steve’s desire and he was sure he could trust him. 

 

They enjoyed a pleasant meal and Loki suggested that they stay on a little longer for some drinks. Steve couldn’t get drunk, a side effect from the serum and Loki was never keen on alcohol, so this would be a first for them. The Bar had filled up and the lights had been dimmed so you would have to stand close to see what was going on in the booths

. 

“Steve, did you leave anyone behind?” asked Loki. He rarely asked questions about before the ice, he didn’t want to cause the soldier more pain, but he wanted to guild the conversation a certain way and this was the best start.

Steve swallowed. “There was Peggy. She’s in all the history books about me. Our war time romance, but I lost someone before that. Someone I had to hide from everyone.”

Loki had read about how lovers of the same gender were scorned, even killed before the last Great War that covered this realm and it was only really the last few decades had it become accepted. Loki tried to guess who Steve’s lover could have been “Sargent Barnes?”

Steve looked at him then shook his head. “No Bucky was straight, but he knew about me, covered for me more than once. I was involved with a guy a few blocks away, John. He was one of the first to sign up when the US joined the war, in the Air force. He was shot down on a bombing run not long before I got the serum.”

Loki could see that Steve was upset so rested a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry my friend, I shouldn’t have asked a question that would cause you pain.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s ok. I think I need to say this. When I met Peggy she was nice and I wanted to avoid falling in love again so she seemed a good choice. I didn’t want to use her, but that’s what you did. You married a nice girl and tried to be as happy as possible. It different now, you can love whoever you want. But going in the ice made me understand that if I keep holding on to the past, I will live a life of regret. I loved him but he would want me to be happy and I’m ready to try again.”

Steve and Loki had edged closer without realising it and were within inches of each other. It was Loki who moved first, catching Steve’s mouth with his own. Steve got his arms around Loki, pulling him closer still, pressing their bodies together. The kiss deepened as Steve slipped his tongue inside to meet Loki’s and their hands roamed, staying above the waist, they were still in public after all. When the need for air forced them to break apart, Steve run his fingers down Loki face, his thumb tracing the edge of his lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I ran you over.” Said Steve breathing hard.

“Good, because so have I” agreed Loki. He suddenly felt very exposed and despite his early decision, he felt wary. He had never gotten this close to anyone before, had never felt this for anyone before. He found that even though he had been the one to push forward, he needed to slow down again. “Steve, would you object if we took this slowly. I have been hurt by those who should have cared for me before and I need to be sure.”

“Hey don’t worry. Going slow is fine with me. When we are both ready and not before, ok. Do I get a last name now?” Said Steve sounding both reassuring and hopeful at the same time

Loki hesitated for a second. “Laufeyson. It’s Scandinavian.” 

They kissed for a few more minutes before Steve decided to try to find out more about the guy he was kissing. “Loki, why don’t you talk about yourself? Are you running from something? Whatever it is, I want to help you. You know you can trust me, right?”

Loki cursed a little on how perceptive Steve was “I do trust you. I just need a little more time.”

Steve nodded and the pair talked for the rest of the evening about everything other than the past and secrets, stopping now and again to kiss some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thor

Thor was sitting in the Diner in Puente Antiqua, the town not far from where the Bifrost had set him down 18 months ago. He had been living a simple life with Jane and found a level of satisfaction that he never thought possible. He had a lot of time to reflect on his life on Asgard. He saw at last some of the truth behind his father words at the Bifrost and felt his punishment may have been justified. He found he had become content on Earth. He was happy with Jane and while he didn’t understand her when she was talking about her work, he helped where he could. There had however been little activity since he arrived.

Mjolnir was still in the Desert, under guard by SHIELD. Coulson showed up every now and again to talk to Thor (and Selvig, who had been doing some long distance consulting work). He wanted Thor to come to Washington to meet his leader, a man called Fury and join a team called the Avengers. Thor may not be immortal and could no longer control the lighting, he was still stronger and hardier than a human, plus his combat skills were second to none. It was something he had been considering recently.

Suddenly Jane dashed in to the Diner. “Thor, it’s back, the anomaly is visible in the sky.”

Thor got to his feet and the pair hurried out the truck. There was only on reason for the Bifrost to be active right now. Someone was coming.

 

They arrived in the desert just as the tunnel of light hit the ground. Thor jumped from the truck and watched as his Father’s feet hit the ground. “Father, it is good to see you. How do you, mother and Loki fair?”

“Thor, there is much to tell and time is short. I have just awoke again from the Odinsleep, one of the longest I have required and have discovered that your brother has fled from Asgard.” said Odin sadly. He knew that his actions were almost certainly to blame for Loki’s pain and the reason why he left.

“Father why would Loki leave? If you have been in the Odinsleep, the throne was his.” Asked Thor looking puzzled. Of the two of them it was always Thor looking for ways to avoid his duties not Loki. 

“Thor, Loki is not your natural brother. He is the son of Laufey and I took him as a baby from Jotunheim when I found him abandoned after the war. I intended for him to grow to love Asgard and then return to claim his throne after Laufey's death and be your ally. Your actions on Jotunheim killed many including his brothers. Laufey has no other heir and now he knows the truth, he has demanded that I return Loki to him.”

Thor head was spinning. Loki was a frost giant and Thor’s own hand had put him at risk. It however didn’t take him long to decide that Loki was his brother no matter his true parents and he would protect him. “What can we do?”

“I have refused Laufey and there is little he can really do to Asgard. Laufey abandoned Loki and I will not just hand him over unless it is Loki’s desire to return. Unfortunately, he knows Loki is no longer on Asgard and there is only one place he can be. He must be on Midgard Thor, but he is shrouded from Heimdall’s sight. You must find him and bring him back to Asgard where he will be safe. He knows the truth, he blames me and your mother, and we think that is why he ran, but he may listen to you. You have been just as ignorant to the truth as him.” Odin explained.

Thor was not happy to have been lied to all his life and guessed it was just a fraction of the hurt Loki must have felt. Still, this was not the time argue with his Father. When his brother was safe, he would have words with Odin on the matter.

“Father, I swear I will find him and bring him home.”

Odin nodded “I can do little to aid you, but I can restore your powers to you for a time. When you find Loki your actions will be judged and you will be permitted to return home with your brother if you are worthy.”

A rumble could be heard and Mjolnir came flying through the sky, answering to Thor’s call again. Thor’s armour appeared in a crash of lightening and Jane, who had been listening and watching, shrieked at the sight of her boyfriend clad in Silver and Crimson, looking regal.

“Be careful my son. Laufey is cunning and if he found a way to send Jotun to Asgard, he will find a way to send them here and there will be more trouble ahead.”

Thor nodded and Odin called for Heimdall to take him home. Thor turned to Jane whose eyes where still popping out of her head. Thor was certain that while she had never said, Jane had never truly believed him when he told her of his home. Now her scientific mind had seen the truth and she was shocked in to silence. 

They before they could talk about what had happened, the familiar SUV appeared and Coulson jumped out and came running over. He hadn’t long left the God on his way back to New York when the site supervisor told him the Hammer was active so he turned around and headed straight back again. He stopped short when he saw Thor. “It would seem you have regained your powers, Thor.”

“I have been given a mission by my Father, Agent Coulson and he has granted me a temporary reprieve to my banishment. I must find my brother. Aid me it this and I will join your team of Warriors.”

Coulson nodded and after reassuring Jane he would return, Thor followed the Agent to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is honest with Steve.

Loki pulled in close next to Steve, resting his head of the other man’s shoulder. They were in Steve’s apartment and were cuddled up of the sofa watching some old movies. 

Steve had chosen the nights activities with care. The movies they were watching would be considered classics and while Steve had never seen them, he had the excuse that he had been frozen while they had been becoming famous. There was no way that Loki could have gone through his life without some much as hearing of them, but he seemed to have never heard or watched of any movies or songs or and dozen other things the he should have known if he a native of Earth.

There had been a lot of hype over at SHIELD before Steve had left for his long weekend. It would seem an alien who had been living in New Mexico had suddenly decided to cooperate with Fury and was on his way to Washington. Coulson had called Steve, telling him he was being briefed of Monday about the new team he would be joining and Steve knew that this new guy had something to do with it.

The whole thing had got Steve thinking. Loki was still as much as mystery to him as he had been that day in the park, even more so then before because after becoming a couple a month ago they hadn’t got any further than kissing and a little exploring with hands, not that Steve didn’t enjoy it. Loki seemed to waiting for something and Steve couldn’t figure out what it could be until now. If there was aliens in New Mexico, maybe there was one in New York.

The credits were just starting to roll and Loki sat up to stretch. He was so relaxed and he had never been so comfortable with another apart from his mother (Frigga he corrected himself). He was turned to look as Steve, whose was staring back at him and Loki decided he was done with waiting. He needed to know for sure if there was any chance for him to still have Steve after he told him the truth. If there wasn’t he could still get away before he got anymore attached than he already was.

“Steve, you asked me if there was something I was running from before?” Loki began.

Steve nodded, hoping that this meant he wouldn’t have to bring the subject up himself.

“Well I am. I left everything behind to come here. To get away from those who hurt me.” Loki continued “I thought I knew who I was, what I was but there were secrets that changed everything and I couldn’t live where I had been lied to all my life.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Steve asked.

Loki turn his head to the side. It was an odd question.

“I mean you’re not human. You can’t be. You try to hide it but you are stronger and faster than me which shouldn’t be possible. Plus you may be better with technology, but you know even less about movies and that sort of thing then I do. And don’t tell me it’s your research, from what I can gather everyone has heard of Casablanca.”

Loki remained still, trying to decide if he should stay or run. That moment of indecision was lucky for Steve.

“I don’t care. I want you and if you happen to have fallen out of the sky, then so be it. I’ll count my blessings that you fell in time for me to knock you over.” Steve got hold of Loki hand and squeezed gently.

“You can’t say that for sure. You don’t know if you will want me when you know the truth. Even my face is a lie, though not one of my making.”

“You look like me from where I’m sitting. Are you green and slimy with eyes on storks?” Loki looked at Steve, completely baffled. “That what the aliens looked like in the old movies.”

“I am blue skinned, which is cold to the touch and my eyes are red, but I think that is all.”

“You don’t know?” Steve eyes widen with shock.

“I have only seen my true form once and other Jotun once, but there is little known about my kind on Asgard as traveling to Jotunheim was forbidden long ago by the Allfather and I have never found any books about it in the Library. The Glamour that covers my skin is powerful and I have yet to find a way to remove it without the Casket of Ascent Winters, a relic from my home realm.” Loki shifted uncomfortably at his lack of knowledge.

“Ok Loki, there is a lot about what you have just said that I don’t understand so I need you to explain a few things. How about you tell me about yourself and what you are running from.”

Loki told Steve everything from the Asgard/Jotun war, to his allowing the Frost Giants in to the Weapon vault. Of the quest to Jotunheim, Thor’s banishment and finally his confrontation with Odin. Loki told Steve of his magic and even showed him some of what he could do. The details of his time on Earth Steve already knew and what was left was summed up in a few words.

“So Odin took you from your home, kept you as hostage in his palace and raised you as if you were his own. I can see why your upset and wanted to escape, but he could have treated you worse. The way prisoners were treated during the war makes my blood run cold every time I think about it.” Said Steve. Loki glared at him. “Hold on, I’m on your side, ok. I’m not saying you should go back and play happy families, it’s just I am glad you were looked after. If they treated you badly, I would never have met you.”

Loki relaxed at Steve’s reassurance. He had a point. If Odin had raised him as a prisoner he would have been unable to learn to control his magic and would have been unable to escape. Now he had his freedom and the chance to be with someone who he hoped could love him not matter what he was.

“What did your Fat……Odin want from you?” Asked Steve.

“I was meant to unite Asgard and Jotunheim and there was only one way I can see that happening. I think he wanted me to marry Thor.” Loki shifted uncomfortably.

“Thor? Your Brother? The guy you grew up with?” said Steve, shocked. “That can’t be right, surly Thor would need an heir to come after him. How could you have a son if your both male.”

“It has happened before. Marriage between men is acceptable on Asgard for political gain. The “husband” would take a concubine and get a child that way. I have never known it between brothers” Loki explained. The more he talked about what had happened, the more upset he was becoming. “They would still be expected to consummate the marriage. I would never have allowed it. I could not sleep with someone I had known as blood.”

“Hey, you’re safe with me and I’m not letting you go, ok.” Steve pulled Loki in close, wrapping arms tight around the others man’s body. “Look I think we had enough for today. It’s late and I’m not sure about you being on your own tonight. You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I would prefer you closer, within reach.” Loki said with a grin. It was if someone had flicked a switch and the confident Loki was back.

Steve swallowed hard as what Loki was offering sunk in. “Are you sure? Because I won’t say no if this is what you want.”

“I want you, Steve. I wanted to be honest before we became inmate. I am unsure what will happen when things become passionate” 

“I’m sure we can figure it out once we get started” Steve smiled and pulled him into his arms, kissing him hard. He was determined that he would hold him as tight and as long as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the new team and gets a new mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not included the hulk in this because he was originally drafted in to find the tessaract which of course isn't happening so Bruce is still in India

Steve arrived at SHIELD headquarters early. He decided to kill some time before his weekly briefing in the gym, although he expected the work out to be a bit of a warm down after all the excitement from the weekend. Of course Steve had nearly freaked out when he discovered that he was Loki’s first time. He almost refused but Loki had assured him it was what he really wanted and Steve couldn’t deny, it was amazing to share something that special together.

He just arrived when Phil Coulson fell into step next to him. 

“I need you in the briefing room, there is a new mission and someone I want you to meet.” Said Coulson, short and to the point as always.

Steve looked puzzled but nodded. He headed back to the locker room and entered the briefing room just behind Natasha and another operative, a sharpshooter called Clint Barton. He was very close with Natasha and had come with them on a mission recently. He was an interesting man, who favoured a bow to more conventional sniper weapons. Fury and Coulson was already there with another man. Tall, blond and built of solid muscle the man was dressed in what looked like silver armour and there was a huge hammer on the table. Steve felt uneasy all of a sudden but kept his face straight.

“We’re just waiting for Stark. The guy loves making an entrance.” Commented Fury scowling a little.

The enigmatic billionaire walked in just as he finished. “It’s pointless being me if I didn’t Nick. Well if it isn’t Captain America. I heard that they finally found you. Tony Stark.”

Stark held his hand out to Steve. Steve took it. “I prefer Steve. Your Howard’s son, right. I’m glad to meet you, your father was a good man.”

“Yap. Not much of a dad but there you go.” Tony looked at Natasha and nodded. “Natalie. Agent Agent. So what’s up? Why the sudden need to give this Avengers thing another go? It didn’t really get going the last time, Nick.”

Fury handed out files. “All in good time Tony. Right, most of us knows everyone else so all I need to do it introduce Thor, Prince of Asgard. Yes Tony that is what I said. He has been a guest in New Mexico for the last year, but there has been a development and we have a search on our hand and a potential invasion. Thor, this is Earths finest. Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Natasha Romanova AKA Black Widow, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and Tony Stark AKA Ironman.”

Steve recognised the blonde’s name, he had in fact been half expecting it since he walked in the room.

“Thank you Director Fury. My friends, I have come with a request which your leader has granted. During my banishment to this realm, my bother Loki discovered that our father lied to him all his life. It would seem he has taken refuge here in order to hide from our father’s searches. I am to find him and take him back to Asgard” Thor voice boomed. He sounded like he was use to being heard and followed without question.

Steve made a show of looking through the file ever though he already knew what it said. “What did your father lie about?” he said, managing to sound like he was doing research.

Thor looked puzzled. “I don’t see how that is relevant, Captain.”

“I think it is good to know what we are dealing with. It must have been a pretty big lie for it to drive a man to abandon his home and family.” Steve pushed. He wanted Thor to say it out loud so everyone knew why Loki had run and hid.

“He has a point, Thor.” Fury agreed.

“Loki is not my Brother by blood. He is the son of our enemy, Laufey King of Jotunheim, which is another of the nine realms. He was left to die as a baby. My father found him and took him to Asgard, raising him as his own. My brother found out the truth by accident and took it very badly, so I’ve been told.” Thor said grimly.

Steve studied Thor. He knew the truth and still called Loki ‘My brother’. That was a good sign as far as Steve was concerned.

“Did you know the truth?” Steve needed how far he could trust Thor.

“No, Captain. Our Father kept me in ignorance as much as he did Loki”

Steve nodded “So it is possible that he may trust you. That would work in our favour. What’s the end goal? What happens when we find him? Looking at what’s here and what you’ve said, he’s done nothing wrong. What if he wants to stay here? I’m not happy with forcing an innocent man.”

Thor looked happier now there seemed to a point to the Captain questions, but he still didn’t really understand why the Captain needed to know these things. “There is more. Luafey wants him returned to him as his heirs are now dead at my hand. My father wants to give Loki the choice of his future, but fears that Laufey will not care, he will simply take Loki from here. He will likely send Jotun Marauders to find him. Only on Asgard can he be truly safe if he doesn’t want to go Jotunheim. I fear if force is necessary then that is what I will use to bring him home.” 

Steve couldn’t stop himself tensing and his mind was made up. There was no way he was going to let Thor take Loki anywhere he didn’t want to go. He glanced around him and saw Natasha looking at him intently. Steve met her gaze then turned back to the file in front of him. He missed the looks that both Fury and Coulson was giving him.

“It’s a nice story, but I still doesn’t tell me what I’m doing here, Nick.” asked Stark, bring the attention of the meeting back to him.

“If this is going to be an invasion then I want you and the others on standby. From what Thor has told me these Frost Giants are precisely what they say they are and it’ll take something pretty impressive to take them out. That is the Avengers.” Fury replied scanning the room. “That is you”

The briefing continued with Thor detailing what Loki looked like and the powers he possessed, as well as details of what to expect should the Jotun actually arrive. Steve only half listened as he was certain that he already knew Loki better than anyone else in the room including his own brother. 

“Any plans you may have had are cancelled, people. Until there situation is resolved, I want all teams on standby. Tony, I need you to hook JARVIS in with SHIELD main computer. He has got access to systems that we can’t……” Fury pulled Stark off to one side.

Everyone else followed Thor out of the room. He wanted tell Steve and the others the story of his battle with the Jotun. Steve was only interested in doing on thing. Warning Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gains an ally and our lovers decide what to do next

Steve got away from Thor as soon as he could and tried to call Loki. It went to voicemail, so he left a message. “It’s me. Get to my apartment. Don’t go outside, use your magic. Don’t leave till I get there and don't call me. Be safe. I……..be safe”

“You know where he is, don’t you?” a voice said from behind him.

Steve turned to see Natasha staring at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean that you know Loki, you’ve just called him and if I’m not wrong you two are an item.”

Steve should have known that if anyone in that room would smell a rat it was Black Widow, nothing got passed her. Now he face a choice. He could deny everything and as Natasha had no proof, he could still get Loki away before SHIELD find him or he could trust Natasha and hope his teammate listened to what he has to say. It turned out to be an easy decision.

Steve sat down in the nearest chair. “I met him on that first day in New York. I ran him over when I escaped for the fake hospital. He came looking for me later and it went from there. It was odd, he didn’t know who I was and it was a relief to not have to be Captain America around him. To be honest, I think we’ve been dating since then, but it only become official a month ago. He told me the truth about himself 2 days ago.”

“How do you know he was telling the truth?” Natasha asked directly as always.

“Almost everything he told me matches what Thor told us just now. He never lied to me, he just never talked about himself.”

“Steve, he’s been keeping secrets from you for 5 months. How do you still think you can trust him?”

“You don’t know how much they hurt him. His Father and Mother lied to him, they nearly destroyed his ability to trust anyone. It took him that long to hope that I wouldn’t push him away when I knew the truth. Thor may be innocent about knowing Loki’s origins but his solution is that if Loki doesn’t do as he’s told then he will drag him back to Asgard and I won’t let him if Loki doesn’t want to go.”

“Christ, you’re in love with him. Listen you think you’re helping him, but if what Thor says is true, going home could be the best thing for him.” Natasha was trying desperately to reason with him.

“No, Loki is convinced that Odin wants to force him to marry Thor, and he won’t do it. There is also no proof that this isn’t some plot by Odin to get Loki back to Asgard so he can use him for his own ends. I may love him, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t do the right thing.” Steve rested his head in his hands.

Natasha looked shocked at the possibility. “Ok that’s bad, but we can’t assume that Thor or Odin is lying either. If what they are saying is true, these Jotun will be far more brutal in getting what they want than Thor and the rest of us. He should come in to SHIELD at least then we can sort out whether or not Thor takes him home.”

“Natasha, you’ve known Fury a lot longer than me. You tell me with complete certainly that he won’t hand Loki over just to get Thor to join the Avengers permanently, I will get Loki to come in. If you can’t I will keep him as far away from SHIELD as possible. We can handle these Frost Giants, both Loki and Thor have battled them before and won.” Steve looked straight into Natasha eyes, challenging her to tell him he's wrong.

Natasha thought for a moment. She found she couldn’t argue with Steve. Nick Fury was not above being ruthless to get what he wanted. She had also know Steve for 4 months, had worked with him and in all that time, he had never given her a reason to doubt his decisions. 

“Ok Steve, I’m in but be careful. Fury will probably lock us both up for this, but go. I’ll cover for you.”

 

Steve slipped away as soon as he could and got to his apartment in record time. The door was still locked but Loki didn’t need a key to get in. He opened and closed the door quickly. The apartment was silent.

“Loki, it’s me.”

He was nearly knock off his feet as a body flung himself into his arms. Loki held on tight. 

“Steve are you ok? That message you left me had me worried, I thought something had happened to you.” Loki patted his hands over Steve’s chest and arms checking for injury.

“I’m ok but something has happened. Let’s sit down, I need to breath.”

They sat at the breakfast bar. Steve took Loki’s hand. “Loki, your Brother was at SHIELD today. Odin is awake and has restored his powers to come looking for you. He wants to take you home. I’m supposed to be helping him.”

Loki stiffened. “Is that why I’m here? For you to bring me in? I thought you were different, but it would seem I am wrong again.”

“No, no stop please Loki. I’m not letting Thor take you anywhere you don’t want to go. I love you and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you here if that’s what you want.” Steve held on tight, scared that if he let go, Loki would vanish.

“So why get me to come here, if not to trap me?” Loki snapped. He tried to free he hand, but he really didn’t want to hurt Steve unless he had to. He was also refusing to meet Steve eyes.

Steve put his hand under Loki chin, bring his face to look at him. “Think. I’m meant to be looking for you, so this will be the last place anyone will think you’ll be hiding.” 

Loki let out the breath he had been holding. For one horrible moment, he thought that he was be betrayed again and there was still a niggling doubt, but what Steve had suggested was sensible so for now he would continue to trust his lover. If he needed to he could leave without a second thought.

“Loki, it’s not just Thor. He says that Laufey has demanded that Odin return you to Jotunheim and will be sending his people to look for you as well. Thor says Odin wants you back on Asgard so you will have a choice on your future. Don’t jump to any ideas, I just need to ask. Would you be safer on Asgard?” said Steve, praying Loki would think before he replied.

 

Loki did think. He could see 3 futures before him. He could go home to Asgard. There he must face the hurt, betrayal and whatever plans Odin had for him. He could give himself up to Laufey. He had no idea what that would entail for him. His Father had rejected him once. He could try to stay on Midgard. Here he had Steve, someone who knew everything there was to know about him and had just said he loved him. The only downside was that he may have to spend the rest of his life hiding and putting Steve’s own future at risk. He didn’t really need Steve help to hide himself from a fool like Thor, but the feeling he had for the mortal aside, Steve could provide him with information on Thor’s search, keeping one step ahead of his brother. 

Of course, he could simple leave Earth and look to the worlds beyond the nine realms into the void, but that would mean leaving Steve for good and he simply wasn’t prepared to do that.

Loki put a hand to Steve cheek, making sure he was looking at him. “Steve, if I stayed, they may never stop looking for me. I may have to hide for the rest of my life and you could lose everything by helping me.” 

Steve put his hand over Loki’s “Trust me Loki, you are the only thing I have that I would never accept losing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Then I’m staying. Not just until this is over, for good. Because I can’t see my future without you either. I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun attacks!

It was been three weeks since Thor has asked for SHIELD’s help and there hadn’t been a single lead on Loki. Thor was getting increasingly worried. He knew his brother was gifted at remaining hidden when required, but he had assumed that as Loki was unaware of Thor’s search, he would be moving around Midgard freely, but there was nothing. He had contacted Asgard regularly to ensure that Loki had not already been found by the Frost Giants, but Heimdall assured him that none had so far made it to Earth. He was also surprised that Fury seemed unconcerned over their lack of progress.

Steve and Natasha of course knew that Loki was hiding in Steve’s apartment and only left using a disguise. Natasha had gone to the apartment with Steve to meet the man she was risking her position in SHIELD for. Loki hadn’t been happy that Steve had confided in another, but finally accepted it was necessary. 

Natasha and Loki had been wary of each at first, but Natasha could tell straight away that no matter what else was going on, Loki had genuine feelings for Steve. That and the fact that as far as she could tell Loki had done nothing on Earth but visit ruins and make out with Steve, she agreed to help hide Loki for the time being. She was given a key and Loki was told that if anyone but one of those two came into the apartment, he was to run and stay off the grid until one of them contacted him. 

Loki had also assured Steve that as it was him who let the Jotun into Asgard in the first place, without his help they were unlikely to reach Earth. Steve wished he could share that with Thor and Fury, but there was no conceivable way he could know that without having already met Loki. Loki was wrong anyway.

 

Luafey was sitting on what was left of his Throne, the remains of his personal guard before him. 

“The runt is on Midgard and the Allfather refuses to return him. The one who gave us aid has vanished but there are others with the skills we need. The one who brings him to me may have him and claim the Throne as my heir.”

 

The portal opened on Brooklyn Bridge. 20 Frost Giants appeared, each 8 feet tall and armed with swords and spears made of solid ice. They spread out over the City, each trying to find Loki and claim him for themselves.

Steve got the call and found himself with the other Avengers in the briefing room, watching the video feeds. Even after Thor’s description, nothing prepared the others for the sheer scale of what they would be up against. For now, the Frost Gaints had seemed content with ripping buildings apart, but that could chance at any moment. They had stayed within the city limits but weren’t working together. 

“Thor, what are they doing? It’s almost as if they are racing to get to Loki first.” Asked Steve.

“I can give you no answers, Captain. When I faced them on Jotunheim, they worked together in their efforts to kill us. This is something I have not seen before.” Replied Thor looking bemused.

“Well whatever it is, I want the Avengers in the field right now. You will be receiving air support and we will be coordinating the evacuation, but the ground fight is up to you. Cap, you’ve got point.” Fury issued his orders sharply.

“I am the son of Odin, I shall lead our warriors into battle.” Countered Thor, not happy about being over looked for a mortal.

“You wanted our help, you’ll do things our way. Captain America is in charge.”

 

Loki knew something was wrong. He felt the massive release of energy as the portal opened and it was as if there was a sudden chill in the air. The last time he had felt something like that had been on Jotunheim. How it was possible Loki had no idea, but somehow Laufey had done the impossible and sent his Frost Giants to Earth and they were close by. 

Loki knew Steve and guessed he would be in the thick of battle. The Jotun were here because of him and Loki was determined that he would not leave his lover to fight this threat alone. Not caring for his own safety or if Thor found him, he donned his Armour and went to defend Earth from the invaders.

 

Steve threw his Shield at full strength and sent the Jotun in front of him flying. Ironman flew past, shooting the fallen Giant with his repulser, killing the gaint before going to help Thor who was taking on 3 in one go. Steve did a quick head count, he was sure they had eliminated most of the invaders. 

Thor and Steve were on the ground, Clint was on a bike moving between locations, while Tony and Natasha (she was flying a Quinjet) were in the air, providing Intel and air support. Steve turned to see where the next attack would be coming from where he caught sight of a flash of Green, Black and Gold. He watched as Loki appeared in front of a giant. The Jotun tried to make a grab for Loki only for its hand to slip through as if there was nothing there. Loki attacked from behind, stabbing his opponent with a long spear.

“No” Steve said under his breath. He raised his hand and was going to shout to Loki to get out of sight, when a freezing pain shoot through the Captain’s shoulder and chest. The pain was so bad, he didn’t have time to scream before he passed out.

 

Loki dispatched another Jotun, before turning and colliding with Thor. Thor looked both relieved and angry at the same time.

“Loki, you are safe. I have been searching for you for weeks. The fight seems to be over and we must get you to Asgard before more arrive. Midgard is not safe for you. Laufey wants to kidnap you and take you to Jotunheim.” Thor said. He reach to take his brother arm, but Loki pulled away sharply

“No. I have no intention of going to Jotunheim or Asgard. I will be a pawn for neither of the men who betrayed me.” Loki growled. As far as he knew, Thor was a guilty as Odin and Frigga no matter what he told Steve.

Thor was about to argue his point when Natasha come running over. She had expected that Loki would join the fight, even if Steve hadn’t.

“Loki, you got to come with me right now.” She said hurriedly

Thor missed that Natasha wasn’t surprised to see Loki there and was in fact talking to him like they had met before. “There is no need to aid me, Lady Widow. I am sure I can persuade my brother ……….”

“Not now, Thor. It’s Steve, Loki”

Loki began running in the direction Natasha was pointing, leaving Thor looking lost. He spotted a small group gathered around a body on the floor. Loki pushed his way through and saw Steve, an ice spear protruding from his chest. The Earth medics were trying to save him, but there were defeated looks on their faces. There were some injuries that even a Super Solider couldn’t recover from.

“Stand away” Loki shouted. The group turned to look at the stranger giving them orders. Natasha arrived seconds later.

“Whatever he said, do it now.” She ordered, hoping that Loki was a powerful as Steve said he was.

The Medics exchanged looks but moved away. There was little more they could do anyway and evac would never reach them in time. Loki knelt on the floor next to Steve. He was still unconscious for which Loki was thankful. He rest his hands on either side of the wound. There was little time, Steve was near death. Loki began to hum. The ice melted, leave behind a bloody mess which made up Steve’s chest. A soft glow lit up the wound. The watchers, which now included Thor, stood mouths open as the wound began to heal. Loki could feel the Captain heartbeat growing stronger, his breathing getting easier. He could also feel Steve’s enhanced body working with him, replacing the blood he had lost. Loki realised that without the serum, even he couldn’t have saved the Captain. Slowly Steve opened his eyes and saw his lover.

“Loki. Go, please.” Steve pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

“No, my love. I won’t leave you.” Replied Loki softly, resting his hand over Steve’s heart.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Shouted Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor go head to head

Loki and Steve were sitting in the Medical wing of the SHIELD HQ. The medical staff insisted that Steve needed to be checked out before he was allowed to attend the debriefing. Of course Loki refused to leave his side and to every ones surprise, SHIELD was more than happy to oblige. Thor had tried to talk to him more than once but Natasha and Clint kept him at bay (Clint trusted Natasha even if he didn’t really know what was going on). 

Fury arrived just as the Doctor was finishing up. He waited until they were alone. “Cap, you and your friend here haven’t done me any favours, you know that right?”

“Sir?” Steve looked puzzled. He had expected Fury to start ranting at him for not handing Loki over the second Thor had asked.

“Do you really think we didn’t know that you were hiding Intel on Loki? And don’t blame Romanov. She has refused to answer any questions in regards to what she may or may not know about the two of you. It is standard practice to monitor all Operatives. It’s the agent’s job to make sure we are the only ones tailing you. So we’ve know about you for a while, Mr Odinson.”

Loki flinched at the use of his adopted name. “I would prefer that you call me Loki. Why did you not send someone to retrieve me, when it was clear the Captain would not hand me over to you, Director?”

“At first all we knew about you was that you weren’t on any of the lists of known rival organisations who would be interested in Cap. Of course when we looked a little deeper we found you didn’t exist at all and were in fact Thor’s brother, but you weren’t causing any trouble, so we decide to monitor you for a while. Thor didn’t seem to know you were here and we decided to keep him on the dark. When Thor asked for help to find you, I hoped Rogers would trust SHIELD enough to bring you in himself at least for our protection, but I guess I was wrong there. At least he was keeping you in a safe location, which I assume was his apartment.” Fury said in a very matter of fact way. He wasn’t really surprised that Rogers had kept Loki a secret. The guy had come from a time when secrets kept you alive.

“That still doesn’t explain why you allowed me to stay with Steve? You must have wasted resources and time in a search when you already knew where I was.” Loki persisted.

“It gave me the excuse to get the Avenger initiative up and running and it doesn’t hurt to keep my people on their toes. I knew you would either turn yourself in or Thor would find you sooner or later and we could deal with situation from there. Although I would have preferred it to have happened before we were attacked by your people. Plus not many of my agents would be keen to take on Captain America.”

“So what now, sir? Loki wants to stay on Earth so I won’t let you take him anywhere, am I clear?” Steve stood and got between Loki and Fury.

“Easy, Solider. I happen to agree with you. I agreed to help Thor locate his Brother. There he is. After that, I made him no promises. Now, I am not blind, I know that you two are clearly in a relationship. You have to admit that this hardly makes you objective in this situation.” Fury’s face was grim but not angry.

“But Sir……”

Fury held up his hand. “No buts. Whether you admit it or not, you have allowed your relationship to cloud your judgement. If you’d been thinking clearly, you would have realised that the best thing would have been to bring Loki in. I assure you that Loki will have the final say on if he wants to remain on Earth or not. If he wants to stay, I’m sure we can make it happen. I’ll be honest, I would more than happy to offer him a place here but our first priority is to stop more of his people coming to get him. What do you think, Loki?"

Loki had sat back and listened to the exchange. While he didn’t need Steve to fight his corner, he was happy about it never the less. “I do not understand how it is possible that they can get here at all. They lack the skill to cross worlds.”

“Well you brother says that they attacked Asgard during his crowning, an incident which led to his banishment. Maybe they are getting help from the same source.” Surmised Fury.

“Not possible.” Countered Loki, too quickly for the Directors liking.

“And how would you know that, may I ask?”

Loki went quiet. He had never intended to reveal the truth to anyone other than Steve and now he had said too much. Steve knew now was not the time to keep secrets.

“Tell him.” Steve said gently.

Loki took a deep breath. “I was the one who allowed the Jotun into Asgard. I wanted to stop Thor becoming King, just for a few more years. I had hoped my Fa….. Odin would see sense, would understand that Thor was not ready to be King. It got out of hand and Thor was banished. It was after that, that I discovered the truth and fled. Without my help, I do not understand how they could have gotten here.”

“He told me before we found out they were looking for him, which is why I thought it was safe to keep him away from SHIELD.” Continued Steve.

Fury considered what he had been told for a moment and decided that what happened on Asgard was not his concern. On Earth, Loki had done nothing wrong and had helped defend them from the Jotun attack. What he might said was however lost a second later.

“You let the Frost Giants into Asgard? You are the reason I have been stuck here for over a year and a half?” Thor bellowed. It seems no one noticed him standing at the open doorway. He rushed forward, knocked Steve to the floor and pinned Loki to the wall by his throat. Steve was up and got his hands around Thor’s arm, trying to get him to let go. It was no good. Despite his enhanced strength, Thor was by far the stronger man. Hitting him would make no difference either.

“Thor, please he can’t breathe.” Begged Steve, as Loki scratched at Thor’s hand. Thor ignored both of them.

Fury was next to Thor in a second, a gun in his hand. “I would let him go. You can talk about this or I can shoot you.”

Thor glanced at Fury. It would be unlikely that the gun would cause little more than inconvenience, but that was something Thor couldn’t afford, so he dropped Loki without another word and took several paces back. Fury holstered his gun and retreated as well. Steve was at Loki’s side as the other man was gasping for air on the floor. Loki was however glaring at Thor.

“And you wonder why? This is your answer to everything, BROTHER.” He spat at Thor, he voice little more than a whisper. “I would do it again. You were not fit to rule then and it looks like you are no better now.”

“And what did you hope to gain? Did you want the Throne for yourself? If it means so much to you, brother, you are welcome to it.” Thor countered, slowly calming down. The truth had been a shock and he knew he had acted rashly just now.

“I wanted to be a son of Odin, not Loki the second prince. Now of course I know that would never have happened. Is that why you want to take me home, to claim me as the prize Odin has promised you?” Loki growled, leaning on Steve as he slowly got to his feet.

Thor looked confused. Loki words made no sense to him. Why would he want to claim Loki? “Loki, I don’t understand. The Allfather has promised me no such thing, I simply wish you safe.”

“So he hasn’t told you how he wishes me to be your bride. He has told me. I am to unite our Kingdoms and what better way than to give me to you.”

Thor paled at the suggestion. Loki was his brother, would always be his brother and he could never touch him in that way. Steve of course already knew, but Fury looked disgusted. If there was any doubt in his mind about him allowing Loki remaining on Earth, it was gone.

Thor took several deep breaths, before he could speak again. “You are my brother. You are dear in my heart, but do you really think me capable of that? If what you say is true, I will aid you, but are you sure? Did Father say outright that we were to wed?”

Loki could see that Thor was in disbelief at the thought and his anger at his brother melted away. As for the rest, if their roles were reversed, he was sure he would have been upset if it had been him finding out that Thor has caused his banishment. He pushed away from Steve and came to within touching distance of his brother.

“He said that the kingdoms were to be united, that an alliance would be formed through me. I can think of no other way, can you? After all there must be a reason that after 1000 years neither of us are married yet.”

Thor nodded over Loki’s shoulder to Steve. “It would seem you have made your choice in that regard already.”

Steve blushed, but resisted the urge to get any closer to Loki. This needed to be resolved between the two of them now and Steve knew better than to interfere. 

“Brother, I believe that you believe what you say is true. I can’t condemn Father until I have spoken to him on the matter, but if it your wish to remain here with your lover, then I will help you to do so.” Thor took Loki in to his arms and held him close. Loki in turn held his brother tighter then he thought possible, glad to have Thor an ally rather than an enemy.

Fury cleared his throat. “While I am glad to have everyone on the same page for now, there is still the matter of an impending invasion from Giant snow men.”

Thor and Loki separated. Steve moved closer to Loki, resting his hand on his arm. Loki considered for a moment. “Director, it is clear that there are others in the realms who have the knowledge to open portals. It was arrogance on my part to assume I was the other one. There are many enemies of Asgard and anyone of them would offer aid to the Jotun for their own ends. We must assume another attack will be soon”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but cute and I didn't really want to add it to one of the others.

Steve was sitting alone in the mess hall. Until the threat of invasion was over, both Steve and Loki had been assigned separate quarters at SHIELD HQ. Steve had insisted that Loki use his for now rather than sharing with Steve as he wanted the other man to rest. Even if he didn't admit it, Steve could tell that healing him had taken a lot out of Loki. Loki wasn’t happy but complied. Steve however found that he couldn’t sleep, as for the last 3 weeks he had Loki there with him. He missed the warmth of a body next to him, the comfort of knowing he wasn’t alone. 

Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Thor come into the room till he took a seat next to him, causing Steve to jump.

“Apologies, my friend. You looked like you needed some company.” Thor looked a little concerned.

“No, your fine. Just having some trouble sleeping, I’ve gotten used to having Loki to cuddle up to.” Steve said, with a little smile. He suddenly remembered who he was talking to. “God, I’m sorry. You don’t want to hear that………”

Thor laughed loudly. “There is nothing to be sorry for, Captain. You make him happy, something that I and many others have failed to do for 1000 years. He has never taken a lover before, you must be very special to him. On Asgard, we do not hide the affection we feel for our lovers.”

Steve blushed a little, wishing he could stop doing it. He was still surprised with how accepting Thor was of him and Loki. “It doesn’t bother you that Loki is in a gay relationship? I’ve read a little about Norse culture and it said you look down on those who like men.”

“Not everything that was written of us is true, my friend. My father did not trade his eye for wisdom, Loki to my knowledge has birthed no children, horses or otherwise and I have never dressed as a women to regain Mjolnir. The truth is that we take lovers irrespective of gender and will have many over our life time. Marriage is only for political gain and many choose not to do so at all. I am expected to marry as Asgard must have a queen. In fact, Loki is correct, I would have expected to either be already married or at least know who my bride will be, Father should have already arraigned it.”

“So you think what Loki thinks could be true. That Odin wanted the two of you to marry.” Asked Steve.

“Captain, much of what my Father intends is hidden until it comes to pass. I cannot guess to know his mind, but I do know he loves Loki as a father should, despite how badly he shows it. He is not known for following established rules, his marriage to my Mother is an example. They love each other very much and neither has ever taken a lover.” 

There was a cough from the door. Both men turned to see Loki watching them. He walked over and leaning down, kissed Steve, clearly marking his territory. He looked up and grinned at Thor. 

“Just in case you were thinking of stealing the Captain from me, Brother.” Loki said, only half in jest.

Steve knew how insecure Loki could get, especially now that the man who had been the shadow over his life was around. He pulled Loki in again for another kiss, making sure they both understood that there was no doubt in his affections. Thor wisely said nothing but made a hasty retreat.

Breaking apart again, Steve stroked Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I know and it was never you I doubted. But Thor has always had everything in our lives. The love of ou… his father, his friends. He has always had men and women falling over themselves to be in his bed. I love you too, I just wanted him to understand that you are mine.” Loki explained, still looking at Steve a little possessively.

“Always” Steve replied simply.

They didn’t say anything, but both men were surprised by the certainty they felt over their future together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey comes to finish the Job

The second attack came 3 days later. This time the portal opened at the harbour and over a hundred Jotun came through. Again the Avengers took to the streets along with every operative and agent SHIELD had available. Loki insisted on helping from the start despite the objections of Thor and Steve, but they were overruled by Fury. The Jotun were now working together, teams of 4 intent on causing as much damage to the city as possible. The longer the fight went, the more Steve couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a more of a distraction than an attack.

 

Loki chased a single warrior down an alleyway. Backed into a corner the Jotun turned and attacked but Loki dealt with him quickly. It was then he felt the chill on the back of his neck. He spun around and was face to face with Laufey.

“You have proven more trouble then you were worth. You are lucky I have no other to follow me or I would have you killed here and now.” Luafey growled, his red eye glowing.

Loki tried to raise his weapon to attack but found he couldn’t. His tried his magic but it was also useless. “What are you doing to me?” He shouted at his Father.

“You cannot harm me directly, just as I cannot harm you. It is part of who we are, our bond of blood. Now you will return to Jotunheim or I will rip this realm apart. I need you, runt.” Laufey said, getting closer.

“I will never return with you and my name is Loki” Loki snarled. He tried to teleport away but again his magic failed him. Laufey held up a crystal. It was mined from the mines of Nidavellir and could suppress magic within a certain range. The Jotun king had come prepared.

“A weak Asgardian name. It is appropriate, I suppose. You are not fit to carry a Jotun name. Now, come. You have a duty to perform.”

“And what duty would that be? I do not think you will make me king.” asked Loki, although a little fearful of the answer.

“As if you would be capable. You will carry the next king of Jotunheim. There are many strong warriors ready to fight for the chance to be your mate. You will likely not survive the birth but as long as the child is not another runt, that will not matter.” Laufey looked almost gleeful at the thought of his son suffering. 

“No, how can I? I am male. I can’t carry children.” Loki stammered.

“Oh, but you can. Have they told you nothing of what you really are? You have one gender Loki, as do all Jotun.” Luafey was surprised. Odin must have really treated the runt as a son, if he was hiding the truth.

“So why don’t you go and make another son. There must be plenty happy to be a mother for you.” Loki tried backing away but hit the wall behind him.

“Unlike Asgard, we do not jump from bed to bed leaving whelps in our wake. I was mated to your mother which was for life and I cannot shire children with another. He died at the hands of the cursed Allfather. I am too advanced in years to carry a child myself. Jotunheim must have an heir. Now come.”

Laufey grabbed Loki's arm and threw him to two more waiting Jotun. Without his magic to aid him, there was no way he could get free from two full grown giants with strength to match. He was dragged from the alley in the direction of the harbour.

 

“This isn’t good. They are pulling back. All the frost giant are breaking off their attacks and retreating.” Ironman reported over the communicator. Steve should have been happy that it seemed to be over, but a retreat on mass could only mean one thing. He looked about him trying to see Loki. Every time he used his magic, he sorted out the communicator he had been given, so calling him was pointless.

“Thor, have you got eyes on Loki?” Steve shouted to Thunderer.

“Nay, he was fighting beside me but we were separated.” The god’s voice sounded worried in his ear.

“Ok I need a check. Can anyone see Loki?” Steve asked the team. He needed to stay focused and not let the panic that was threaten creep in.

There was a long lists of negatives until Ironman called in again. “I see him. Shit, they’ve got him Cap. Three of them, plus Loki heading back to their magical doorway.”

“Tony, you need slow them down. Thor and I are on our way. Anyone else close, that’s you target.” Steve started running, hoping to god he wasn’t too late.

 

Loki attempts to prevent his captures leaving made them laugh. He was relieved, when Stark started firing his weapons at the ground in front of them. The Jotun grip on his arms loosened and Loki was able to slip free. He wasn’t stupid. Without his powers or a weapon he was no match for three Frost Giants. So he tried to make his escape, but Laufey followed, leaving the others to Ironman.

“You are not escaping me, runt.” Laufey sneered menacingly. Loki, focusing on the Jotun behind him, caught he foot on a lose stone and went flying. He turned and panicked at the sight of his father bearing down on him.

“Leave him.” Steve shouted. He came running in to view and threw his shield at Laufey. Laufey deflected it, but Steve was now close enough and lunged at the Frost giant. Both hit the ground and rolled. 

Steve was up first. “Loki, run.” Steve put himself between Laufey and Loki, giving his lover the chance to escape. As much as he wanted to stay, Loki got to his feet and ran. Right now there was nothing he could to help Steve. He was thankful when he heard Thor’s thunder as he landed.

Laufey turned away from the mortal to the Thunder God who had killed his heirs. He growled and advanced on him. 

“It is time you paid for your crimes, little princess.” The king of Jotunheim shouted. “When I am done with you, I will drag that runt back to Jotunheim and make him pay for you deeds as well.”

Thor said nothing but began to swing his hammer. Steve had retrieved his shield and was slowly circling the Jotun. Laufey sent a blast of ice at Steve, which was blocked before charging Thor. Thor was ready and threw the hammer at Laufey’s head. The Frost Giant ducked but missed Steve as he threw his shield again. This time he hit his mark and Laufey had his feet taken from under him. Laufey hit the ground hard and found the Thor and Steve was standing over him.

Thor knelt down. “I am sorry that I let my anger drive me to kill your family, but we can end this now. Return home, name a new heir. Do this and I will surrender myself to your justice.”

“Weakness. You let me live now and I will return with more warriors to destroy this world. The runt is mine, my blood to do with as I wish. If I want to use him as a whore for my soldiers then I…….”

Steve punched Laufey in the face. It did little but shut the Jotun up, but Steve couldn’t stand to hear anymore threats he was making against Loki. Thor rose and he knew that this would never be over with Laufey still alive. He looked at Steve, who nodded and brought Mjolnir down on Laufey’s head killing him once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the film Loki was fully capable of killing Laufey. I have changed this as I really wanted Laufey to tell Loki more about his heritage and I wanted the confrontation with Thor. Neither would have happened if Loki killed his Father first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Odin meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the last chapter tonight as ive got a busy weekend ahead and I don't want leave you hanging till Monday. Hope you enjoy.

After Laufey’s death the remaining Jotun retreated to the portal. Without their king and no heirs to follow him, they were in disarray and the infighting had already begun. The strongest would be the next king.

Loki’s magic had retuned as the crystal was smashed during the fight and he teleported back in time to see Thor kill his real father. Given that his Mother was already dead, that made Loki an orphan and that hit him harder than he thought it would. Steve saw him and ran to him, pulling him into a hug so tight, Loki was sure he would never let him go. 

Steve pulled back after a moment. He wanted to shout at his lover for putting himself in harm’s way, but he was safe now and it was over. That was all that mattered.

 

The respite was short lived. A tunnel of light hit the ground a few feet from where Loki and Steve were standing. It faded and Odin stood before them. Thor joined the lovers and faced his father.

“Thor, you have found your brother I see. We must leave at once. Jotunheim needs a King and Loki is the only one with the right to claim the Throne. We must reach there before they declare another in his place.” Odin said quickly

“No, Odin. I am staying here. I will not be your pawn and I will not rule Jotunheim in your or Thor’s name.” Loki shouted

“Loki, please. You must put aside your hurt for now. We must secure peace for the nine realms. You will see clearer when we are back on Asgard. Thor, bring him.”

“No, Father. If it his wish to remain, then I will not make him leave at you direction.” Thor said.

Odin was floored by Thor response. He did not understand Thor’s chance of heart, but could tell that his son was certain of his resolve. He decided to appeal to Loki instead. “Loki, this is your Kingdom. You have a duty. You will have my soldiers supporting you, my son.”

“Is that before or after you force me into Thor’s bed, Allfather?” Loki said calmly. Steve could tell by the grip on his hand Loki was anything but calm.

Odin had turned to summon Heimdall, but stopped and looked again at Loki. “Why would I force you to bed Thor? If it is your wish I will not stand in your way, but I have no intention of making you sleep with any one. You do not understand, you can’t take casual lovers.”

Loki’s grip tightened even more, so much that it was hard for Steve not to cry out. “I know, my Father explained everything to me before he dragged me off to be a Jotun’s broodmare. Now you will tell Thor what you told me, that you wanted to use me to create an Alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. That I was to wed Thor to make this Alliance. I’m useless to you anyway. I have a mate.” 

Odin eyes slide down to the joined hands of his son and the mortal. He would have smiled at what he saw but he guessed that this was not the time. “Loki, it would seem that I phrased things badly the last time we spoke. I have no desire to have you wed Thor. If I did, I would never have raised you as Brothers, I would have announced a betrothal. I would have told you truth from the beginning. I wanted you to love Thor that is true, but as brothers so when Laufey died you could rule Jotunheim without hatred of Asgard. That we could finally find a true peace.”

“If that is true, why have I not yet married? You were younger than me when you wed mother.” Thor asked, needing to be sure that Loki was safe from Odin.

“You mother was not the queen my father chose for me. I went against his wishes because I loved her. I have been happy with her and I wanted that for you both as well. You are free to choose whom you wish, even your mortal girl. Please my sons we cannot delay, if Loki is to claim his Throne.” Odin said, slightly impatiently. 

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Odin seemed genuine in his denial. Was is possible that it had been a mistake of words. Could Loki have jumped to the worse conclusion as a result of his hurt? Loki looked at Thor who seemed content with Odin’s explanation. 

“Loki, I need some feeling in my hand.” Steve said through gritted teeth. Loki looked at his hand and relaxed his grip. Loki decided that this was what was important. If Laufey had been telling the truth, he would love Steve for the rest of his life and he was determined to spend as much time as possible with him. It didn’t matter anymore what Odin had planned. Steve had made it impossible anyway.

“Odin. I don’t want be a King. It would be unlikely that I would be able to hold the Throne anyway. You would need to send soldiers there for years. Let the Jotun fight among themselves. It with be centuries before they can be any sort of threat to the nine realms. Leave me here in peace. I renounce all claims on Jotunheim and Asgard.”

Odin considered for a moment. Loki was meant to be king, it was his right, but even if he wanted it, it would more than likely be a fight every day for him to keep his Throne. Maybe it was time to give up on those plans for good and let Loki decide his own future.

“Very well, my son. Know that you are always welcome to return home. Do you wish any message to your Mother? She misses you dearly.” Odin said kindly.

Loki thought for a moment. He found that he was tired of hate and in truth he never truly blamed her. She had never made any secret of her love for him. “Tell her…..tell her that I love her and will visit her soon. Both of you.”

Odin knew there was something he could do for Loki, to try and make up for the pain he had caused. He raised Gungir and cast his magic on Steve. The Captain dropped to his knees, breathing hard. Loki screamed.

“Do not fear. I have given him a gift. He now has the life span of the Asgard, it is the least I can do for the man who holds my son’s heart.” Odin said quickly as Loki turned on him.

Steve rose slowly leaning on Loki. “I would warn someone next time, but thank you.”

“You are worthy of it or my son would not have chosen you. Now I must return the Asgard. Thor, I see you still carry Mjolnir. It would seem you have leant wisdom and may return home if you wish.” asked Odin turning to Thor once more.

“I will but only for a few days to see mother. I gave my word that I would remain with Avengers if they gave me their aid.” Replied Thor, satisfied his brother would be safe on Earth.

Odin nodded. Father and son stood together as the Bifrost hit and they were gone.

 

Steve and Loki had finally been realised from the debriefing and headed to the parking garage. For the first time in nearly a week, they were heading home to the apartment. They didn’t tell anyone about Odin’s gift as they didn’t want Steve locked in the medical wing all night while they bombarded him with tests. They would tell those who needed to know when they needed to know. 

Steve unlocked the door and let them in. Loki had left in rather a hurry so it was a little messy, but Steve decided they could sort that out tomorrow. He had some questions that needed to be answered. 

“Loki, are you ok?” asked Steve, trying to read the look on his lover’s face.

“I will be. I have lost my father today. He may have abandoned me long ago and saw me as something to be used, but he was still my blood.” Replied Loki, feeling both upset despite what Laufey had done and apprehensive about what he must say to Steve. He had learnt more about himself today and found that it didn’t just affect him, it affected his lover too.

“Steve, there are things that Laufey told me that you need to know.” Loki continued.

“I guessed as much. How much of it has to do with Odin making me practically immortal?”

“Some. My people it would seem mate for life. I will never love another and I don’t know how you will have been affected also.” Loki said slowly, waiting to judge Steve’s reaction to the first revelation before moving on the next. 

“Ok. That’s why your father did what he did, so you have someone for the rest of your life. I love you and there has been something inside telling me that I would never stop, it’s been there since we first made love, which is fine with me. Now what else it there? You can’t hide things from me.” Said Steve in a very matter of fact way.

“I…..the Jotun are one gender. I can have children, we can have children if you want them. I’m not really sure how it would work. I was thinking about visiting Mother, see if she knows more. I may need Odin to undo what he did to me when I was found” Loki stammered a little. This had been a shock to him, so he had no idea how Steve would take the news.

“Children? Us, we can have our own? No one else involved?” Steve was struggling to get his head around the idea.

“Yes.” Loki didn’t really know what else to say.

Steve was off his seat and practically threw Loki in the air, a huge grin on his face. “I always wanted kids. I just thought we could adopt or something. You are amazing, you know that.” 

Steve stopped suddenly. "Loki, when we slept together, we didn't use anything. Could you already be.......?

Loki eyes widened as the thought struck him. "I think a trip to Asgard might be sooner then we anticipated."

Steve grinned and Loki found his lover's enthusiasm infectious. He never through of children but the idea of having Steve’s was extremely appealing. As Steve pulled him into the bed room to take advantage while to was just the 2 of them, Loki knew it was time to stop running, that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that another story done. I'm really please how it turned out and glad that so many people enjoyed it. Part 3 of Loki a true avenger should be going up soon plus a new series with a common theme.
> 
> Thank you to ThePhoenixandTheDragon for giving me the idea. I hope it I did the idea justice.
> 
> I welcome any ideas
> 
> Thank you again for reading
> 
> P.S. I don't really know if Odin had the power himself to make Steve Aesir. I just didn't want to go through the thing with Iduun's apples.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
